Mr Shinichi Kudo goes to the Organization
by NeedNotToKnow
Summary: AU. Based on Mr. Smith goes to Washington by Frank Capra. Shinichi is chosen to join the organization, NOT the B.O., and winds up in a difficult situation. There he meets the love of his life while brining insperation to all of the organization.
1. The New Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or any of the characters.

Author's Note: I am still continuing my _The Beginning of the End_ story, but I'm a little stuck and with all of the work from school, I haven't had much time to write anything. I will make this new story and will continue with my other one once I receive some new ideas. This story will be based on the movie _Mr. Smith goes to Washington_ by Frank Capra.

**Chapter 1**

"Can you believe it Kogoro!"

"I know, I know. Now we'll have to find a new detective for the job, Gin." Kogoro was not in a happy mood and Gin was just as frustrated, if not more.

"Yes, but we need someone who will NOT interfere with our plans. We need someone who we can either trust, or someone who is a plain idiot." Everyone in the organization had to think quickly before the public spread news of the death of Vodka.

"Yes, but who can we get at such short notice?" Kogoro was dumbfounded and did not know who would be the perfect candidate for this position.

"Well, we could always get that Hattori boy. He's a pretty good detective and he's still young. He won't try to get into much trouble plus, his father is part of the organization as well. He's the best choice we've got."

"Hattori? I guess he will be a good candidate, but why not let his own father decide? So Hattori-san, what do you think about your son becoming part of the organization?" Kogoro was sure that Hattori-san would agree to this idea.

"I guess he would be a good choice. I'll ask him tonight; see how he feels about taking on the family business." Hattori-san was sure that his son would agree to take this position since all he really does is play detective and this is a good opportunity for the young lad to sharpen his skills.

**_At the Hattori House…_**

"No!" Heiji Hattori responded to his father's offer.

"What!? I don't understand! This is a good opportunity for you. You could develop your detective skills and I won't complain about you making mistakes anymore!" Hattori-san could not understand the reason for his son's disagreement.

"Yes, I know, but you see Kazuha and I have already agreed that once we get married, I will stay out of the organization because it would take time away from the family."

"You can't be serious. I've been working at the organization for years! And what do I get from it? A perfect family with everything anyone could dream of! You're just a spoiled brat, that's all. You don't think what we have is good enough so you just want to marry that girl and start a 'family.' What rubbish that is." Hattori-san was more than furious and thought that his son must have fallen off a cliff.

"Look, I'm sorry dad, I really am. But I really want to have a peaceful family with Kazuha. I don't want to run off here and there while my future wife stays at home. Look here I've got an idea, all you guys want is a young detective right?"

"Well, yes son." Hattori-san was curious as to what his son's idea was.

"Well, why not bring Kudo? You remember him, don't you dad? He's even a better detective than I am, that's for sure."

"Kudo?...Oh you mean that Tokyo boy? Well, it's been a while since I last saw him. I'm sure he's a pretty good detective considering you two always use to go around solving those childish murders you two made out of my house and your mother's priceless dolls."

"Ahh…hahahaha…yeah well, now he solves real murders and is making a name for himself out in the east. You could take him, since he's single and probably won't want a family for quite a while." Hattori could not believe he did not think about this sooner since Kudo will be the perfect person to be a detective for the organization.

"Hmmm…sure, ok. I'll go ask the others to see if they'll agree to this change. I'll be right back." Hattori went to his study to make a phone call to Gin and the other members of the organization.

"Hello, Gin? This is Hattori."

"Well, did your son agree to the proposition?" Gin was anxious to know if he found a new recruit or not.

"Well, my son did not agree to the job, but he mentioned another candidate that will be perfect for the job. It's a old friend of my son's and he's a pretty good detective. Maybe you've heard of him, his name is Shinichi Kudo."

"Shinichi Kudo eh? Well yes I've heard of him. He is a pretty good detective. Alright recruit him as soon as possible and make sure he agrees! We can't afford any more delays; the public is already starting to take attention to Vodka's death." Gin knew he could not afford anymore time for the press has been questioning every member of the organization. The public could not know the reason of Vodka's sudden death.

"Yes, I understand. Goodbye Gin." Hattori-san hung up the phone and went back to his son.

"Heiji, it's decided that Shinichi will be used for this position. I want you to get him to take this job and I do not want any delayed time, understand?" Hattori-san knew that his son would try to get Kudo as fast as possible.

"Yes dad, I'll tell him now. Goodnight father."

"Goodnight son, tell me when your friends going to come here. Make sure he gets here before the end of the week."

"Yes sir!" Heiji went up to his room to get his friend to join his father's job in the organization.

**Y****PYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYP **

AN: Yes, I know a little awkward. Well, I watched this movie as an extra credit for a class of mine and I just wanted to write it using Detective Conan characters. R&R please!!!


	2. New Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of the characters.

Author's Note: This story is based on _Mr. Smith goes to Washington_ by Frank Capra. I think that Capra was one of the best movie directors ever made and this movie was one of the best. It would be interesting to see that movie with the use of Detective Conan. WARNING! Forget all of the relations and descriptions of the characters, just remember their names!

**Chapter 2**

_**At the Meeting…**_

"I present to you all, Detective Shinichi Kudo!" All cheered for the presentation of Shinichi Kudo, the new representative for the organization. "Mr. Kudo here may seen young, but he sure is a great detective. He's even trained some youngsters known as the famous Junior Detective League! The kids would like to give Mr. Kudo here a little, present." Gin went back to his own seat as the young lads came up to Shinichi.

"Mr. Kudo, we thank you for all of your time in teaching us your many skills of becoming the great detective you are. On behalf of all of your dedication to this club, we would like to present you a Junior Detective League official notebook as a token of appreciation. We will miss you, but we will know that you will do well as the organization's detective." The Junior Detective League's eyes filled with tears at the thought of loosing their mentor.

"Oh! Thank you kids. You guys have always been my joy, even if some of you are a little annoying." Shinichi's eyes started to tear up after receiving a gift from the children who he raised as if they were his own. "Well, to all of you men here, I am very grateful that you have chosen me to be the new detective. Now I know that I am not that great of a detective compared to Detective Kogoro Mouri over here. He's a great enough detective on his own. I don't think he remembers me, but he and my father, Yuusaku Kudo were the best of friends. I remember dad always told me what great detective Mr. Mouri is and how the organization was grateful to have him."

By now, Kogoro was more than surprised to learn that his new colleague was his best friend's son. He could not believe himself for forgetting about his old friend. He started to remember himself as a young boy solving mysteries with Yuusaku, and the bond they both shared. He could remember the honest little boy he used to be and the fun he used to have.

Gin took this opportunity to introduce the new plan to the others. "Well that's great. A son working with his father's best friend. Speaking of this, I am going to introduce to you all the new plan for this organization. I know it's sudden and unplanned, but Mr. Kudo and Mr. Mouri will be partners here in this organization and will be solving every single case together. I know you guys think that it's been dong fine with Kogoro on his own, but I ensure you that this is the best idea for this organization."

_**On the way to the Organization's Headquarters…**_

"Shinichi, you look just like your father. You even have the same outfit. Yes, your father and I were great friends, up until his death." Mouri could not believe that his new partner was actually the son of his old friend. "Yes, your father and I were the best of friends, up until his death."

"Yeah, dad always did tell me about how great a detective you were. You were his inspiration for everything he did, and you can take word on it. He always talked about the 'great Detective Mouri' and how lucky he was to have had you as a friend."

"Yes, I remember him dearly. But you are wrong about one thing, I was not his inspiration, he was mine. He stood up before all of the others and would stick by it until he was murdered. Shame they never found the killer…" Mouri started to tense up at the thought of remembering his friend's dead body.

"Yup, my dad always did say that lost causes are the only things that are worth fighting for. He told me that you, Detective Mouri, was the one that taught him about lost causes."

"You're right about that Shinichi, I always told your father that lost causes were important, that they were always worth fighting for." Detective Mouri was remembering the many lost causes he and Mr. Kudo fought for, and every time they fought for those lost causes, only Mr. Kudo really followed through with them.

_**At the Train Station…**_

"Hey Shinichi! Over here!" Mouri was calling out to his new partner as they struggled their way through the crowd.

"Oh daddy! He's adorable! He's just perfect to be the new detective." Mouri's daughter, Asami, came up to get a good look at the new detective.

"Well thank you ma'am." Shinichi was embarrassed and nervous to see such a beautiful woman come up to him and tell him he was cute.

"Well Shinichi, we'd better be going to the organization now." Mouri decided that this flittering around had gone on long enough and wanted to get down to business.

"Yes sir!"

**_At the Organization…_**

"Well Shinichi, this is where you will be working at for the rest of the time you remain at the organization. This building is built so that no one can find it, no matter how much technology they have."

The building was twenty stories tall and was surrounded by a barrier. There was not one area of the entire building that did not have security cameras.

"This is amazing sir." Shinichi was surprised at the size of the building and the many technologies they had.

"Yes, well this is one of the finest buildings, one of great technology and security. You know Shin-…Shinichi?" Detective Mouri turned around, but found that his new partner was no where in sight. ****

**YPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYP**

Author's Note: yes, there is going to be more things going on…questions answered in the next chapter…where did Shinichi go to? is shinichi falling in love with Asami?

BTW…many of you must be wondering who Asami is…well she appeared in the episode where you meet Shinichi's "First Love." R&R please!!


End file.
